Hush Of The Wind
by CrYsTaLw0lF
Summary: She laid on the ground where he had set her down. One hand holding the wound to her side. She was still beautiful to him even with the blood dripping from her lips her messy hair, strands blown over her face. Her other hand shakily snaked up his arm and onto his face. Softly cradling his cheek. "Don't cry" she whispered. A tear rolled off the man's dark skin. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!


p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongDear reader. This fic is going to contain explicit content. Rape, violence, murder, abuse, strong sexual scenes and strong language. Please be advised and read on own risk. I do not own assassin's creed./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongWell with all of that out of the way! Oh and one more thing it contains a dark Haythem. Very… very dark… SO be warned! Oh and an oc… that is what the story is about anyway!/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Little description about my oc/span:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Meet Dakota um… well Dakota…See she has no memory of where she came from or who she is really. She only knows her name to be Dakota because of the necklace she wore when she was a kid. Many had called her Dakota Whisper. Because she was as silent as a whisper, passing through the wind of your life. Yeah right. Whisper was chosen by the old native man that found her when she was a child whispering to the forest when he found her. Yep you heard me, she was talking to the plants and animals, or so the old man said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She could already speak English as well a toddler her age could. Living with the old man till she was a meagre age of 16. One day she went hunting in the nearby woods outside her village when she saw smoke rise from the forest canopy. She hurried to the village, running and falling a couple of times racing to her home. Or what was left of it… The burning husk of her home strewn with bodies of her people was all she saw. In one of the homes she found the old man hunched over a hole in the ground where she found a dagger with an odd symbol etched into the blade, beautiful but odd, a belt with a similar buckle and a letter half burned. She gathered previsions she could salvage that day and leaving the only home she knew./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She travelled the world at the age of 16 learning crafts, how to handle herself within combat and various other things. She learned how to survive. Finding herself in Boston at the age of 24… Where our story begins…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Summery/span:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She laid on the ground where he had set her down. One hand holding the wound to her side. She was still beautiful to him even with the blood dripping from her lips her messy hair, strands blown over her face. Her other hand shakingly snaked up his arm and onto his face. Softly cradling his cheek. "Don't cry" she whispered. A tear rolled off the man's dark skin landing on the wound of the woman underneath him. "Don't cry, Conner. It's ok. I am ok" She smiled a beautiful bloody lips curved. The image destroyed by cough tearing through her body. Blood poured from her mouth painting red lines over her chin and cheeks. Blood gushing from the wound in her ribs. "No! No you're not ok! Because of me you are dying!" Conner shouted shaking the tears from his face. "No my dear, I am not dying… I am merely being freed" wisdom shone in her beautiful green eyes. "Hear her sing, sing in the wind. See her eyes shine in the stars. Feel her in the swaying grass" she softly sang the familiar song. "For she is the wind, and forever will blow. The strength of your wings as you sore." She coughed again. Struggling for breath. "I-I will always be there Conner, y-you will know" she softly pulled her hand back he followed knowing she couldn't really master the strength to pull his face down. She kissed his lips softly and whispered next to his ear the rest of the song "Forever there. Forever more" she breathed hard. "For she is the wind" Her last words were breathy as it was her last… Conner closed her eyes taking her hand in his. Sobs hacked his body as everything in the forest went silent. Even the wind…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongChapter one: A chance she'd rather not taken./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Aww come on! You could use my help!" Dakota shouted at the merchant man. "I can get a lot more done than that!" She waved her hand to the scrawny boy carrying one of the man's crates. "I said no and I meant it now go off. Scram!" The man well rounded at his midsection turned around dismissing her. Nobody turns their back on Dakota. She glared holes in the back of the man's scull. "I will work harder for the same pay! Come on man! I really need a job!" Dakota hated to beg but she has exhausted every option she had. This was it, and she needed the money. Running low probably not going to make it this week. "I said NO!" He turned face angry shouting, but instead he was found with the face of a man. An unimpressed one at that./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I-I apologise, s-sir. How can I help you gentlemen?" His face flushed red as he recognised the man in front of him. "I would like Master Kenway's order. Seeing as we have failed to receive it yesterday." The dark haired man glared at the shopkeeper. Which in turn shot a dark look at the help. "Sorry sir, there was some… unforeseen difficulties." The man turned around muttering to himself digging in boxes. Dakota leaned on a few stacked crates with her elbow eyeing the man and the party behind him. He was not that tall but still taller than her. Dark hair and a moustache, dressed properly. She eyed the party. A man with a tritip hat and a getup with way to much fabric. Fancy fabric. They all had swords. Not colonists then, she came to the conclusion./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The shopkeeper turned back with a heavy looking sack in his hand. "Here we go sir. And I had thrown extra sword oil in there for the inconvenience". The man looked like he was going to say something mean when the fabric clad man motioned with a hand calling a name. "Charles." It was a warning. The dark haired fellow, probably called Charles, stiffened and turned back to his party. Must be rich bastards…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Charles and the fabric man talked. Dakota saw his prominent features. Well set at that, he was quite handsome. A gust wind swirled around the street. Pulling at the man's red hair band and ultimately yanking off his hat. He looked shocked at it but the wind had already blown it out of reach./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Now was her chance. Dakota leaped up onto the stack of crates eyeing the hat and as it passed over her head. She braced herself, pushing off the crates with all her power sending her into a backflip. Her legs separated as if taking long strides. Haythem, the fabric man. Looked at her in awe. Her leather pants straining around long legs, a white sleeveless blouse fluttered in the wind. So did her hair. Raven coloured strands spread like a fan from her motion gleaming in the son. Her one outstretched hand reached for the hat as it came into view. She caught it and landed with the grace of a cat on the edge of the harbour deck. Precision… "Perfect beauty." Haythem whispered. She smiled only lightly. Well on the outside at least. She was giddy at the success of her impression. She especially did the elaborate display. It was all part of her plan./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She walked back to the men, taking great care to sway her hips with the walk. "You should hold on to your things better." She looked Haythem straight in the eye. He had never before seen such beautiful objects. Her eyes were green, mostly rimmed with black fading to blue, the green and a lion's mane of gold around her iris. Haythem opened his mouth to say something but Charles was him one faster. "Take care to whom you're speaking to, tramp." He snapped at her. "Come now Charles, this lady saved my hat from a watery doom." He looked from Charles back at her taking the hat and setting it atop his head. "You know how much I like my hat Charles". She smiled at him. "Who am I to thank for the brave rescue?" He took one of her hands in his. Bringing it up to his lips. Her hands were soft, yet calloused from either work. His eye caught the dagger hanging from her hip. Or sword play… "Dakota. Dakota Whisper." she said. "Thank you Dakota." Haythem said kissing her hand again. "How can I repay the favour?" he did not let go of her hand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He was playing well into her trap… "Oh no, I don't expect any payment sir." She sounded so innocent. Something stirred in Haythems loins. "Please call me Haythem." He placed a hand over the one he already held drowning her small hand between his rough ones. "Well, I heard you were in the market for employment? Is that not true?" Yes! Dakota was dancing with joy inside her head. Her plan was unfolding just the way she liked it. She dipped her head a bit looking up at Haythem between lashes. Haythems eyes found the deep cut in her blouse that revealed two sweet soft mounds peaking up from the fabric. He swallowed, at the look of them covered with the sun kissed skin. "Yes." She said. "I am looking for a job." She lifted her chin and pushing her chest out just a tiny bit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Well I bet we can see if we-" Haythem was cut off when she closed the gap between them, leaving only inches of open air. "I am fast, and I can carry my own weight." She was shorter than Haythem. Her head barely reaching his shoulders. She looked up at him. "I have many talents…" She let the word trail, already seeing the bulge forming between the man's legs. "I am good with a blade." Her free hand had found his whom was still closed around hers. Tracing soft circles around the flesh of his knuckles. "I am stealthy and agile." Her hand was snaking to his chest toying with the rim of his cape. "I am also good Mr Haythem." Her voice grew heavy. The man already captured in her web. She had his full attention./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythems eyes were still fixed on her sweet breasts as she talked. She saw the opportunity, and being who she is, seized it. Her hand snaked down his body and cupped around the bulge. Well as much as her hand could seeing as it was already too big to fit in her entire palm. Haythems breath hitched. "At getting what I want." She smiled up at him. His eyes found her lips as she licked the cherry kissed flesh. The wind blew a strand of her raven locks onto them making for a delicious sight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I..." His voice felt weak. He cleared his throat. Haythem was no stone but he was usually more capable of control. "I might have something for you." He swallowed again as her hand squeezed the sensitive flesh of his need. "Be here tomorrow, Charles will find you with a job ready." She released her hold stepping back. Her hand slipped free of his and took a bow. "I look forward to serving you master Haythem." He tipped his hat at her. "Come Charles, we still have much to do." He ushered his second in command. The way she said master hung in his mind. It was different than any other said it. The way the word left her lips made his cock burn in desire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She stayed lowered in the bow until they were out of ear shot. "Yes!" she shouted jumping punching the air. Success. Finally she got a job. "Hey, pretty!" a drunken sailor that watched her actions from across the street called her. "Come get some delicious cock! I know you want it." She grimaced at him. Foul creature. "I saw what you did to him. C'mon I can make you wet" he bellowed. "With vomit yes." She mumbled under her breath./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""What was that?" he stood from the barrel he sat on stumbling her way. "Oh nothing…" She walked towards him swaying her hips leisurely. Her hand on his shoulder pushing him back down onto his seat. "I was just saying." Her lips were close to his ear. One of his hands was on her breast. He stank of stale piss and ale. "That if you wanted your hand." He felt something cold nudged his groin. "And your vagina, you'd think better of women." He looked down seeing her dagger pushing against his crotch. He backed away from her making the barrel fall with him. Scrambling away in fear. Standing upright seething her dagger. "Dumb fuck." She said shaking her head. All the other sailors laughed, they knew her, having sailed with her for almost a year or even more./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""C'mon Minerva! You're gonna scare the balls off da poor lad." An older gentleman stepped off the boardwalk on a ship. "He ain't the wiser about your ways." The older man laughed despite his warning. "I told you to stop calling me Minerva, Derick." She scowled at him. "Or do you forget our sparring sessions?" Derick Johnson, Captain of the Wind Charmer. She had sailed under his sails for a good year or so. The old man thought of her as the daughter he never had. "Ay, I did not. Best if I did though. Can't let the crew on that yer bested me more than once." His chest shook with laughter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dakota wasn't a whore. She wasn't cheap. Neither easy. Any man who tried to lay a hand on her would lose the appendage before they could say her name. She knew she had a body pleasing to the eye. Sun kissed skin. Raven black hair that landed just under her shoulder blades. Reasonably sized breasts. And a gentle curve of her hips. Along with firm buttocks. Not to mention her long legs. She was breath taking. And she knew it all too well. Dakota wasn't one to let something go to waste. So she used her attributes to gain from them. Be it information, deception, tricks or like today, getting a job./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She laughed along with the old man. Hugging him. "We sure are gonna miss ya lass." He said patting her head as she pulled away. Only earning a grimace at the gesture. Bringing a smile to his mapped face. "Ay we will!" Came the bellowing voice of a giant from behind her. He caught her waist from behind picking her up in a tight hug twirling her. She laughed hard. "Patty! Let me go!" She yelled. "If yer say so." He dropped her making her fall flat on her arse. A strand of hair fell onto her face. And for a moment as she blew the strand playfully away. She looked innocent, childlike. Derick knew this was not true though. She confided in him about things of her past. As he had found her one night crying on the deck./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I swear Patty…" she growled the words sounding like a feral animal. Jumping up onto her legs still crouching. The brute of a man started backing away slowly putting his hands up in defence. "Ay, I only did what yer told me ta do!" a heavy Scottish accent laced into his words. She grinned baring her teeth and pounced. The still sheathed dagger landing on the side of his head as he hit the ground. She straddled his chest. "You getting slow with your old age there Patty!" Dakota rested a hand on his chest to steady herself. "And yer still have a ways to go" he mocked her grabbing her hand and pinning her. They wrestled like kids./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The crew relished in the joy she brought them all. Laughing. Some even placing bets. "I bet she's going to win this one." a gentleman said to his fellow sailor. "Ay, we all know Patty doesn't stand a chance." They crossed their hands on their chests. "How can she win? The man is a god forsaking giant!" a stranger exclaimed looking at the two brawl. "That may be so but you don't know our Dakota, she's a god forsaking demon!" the two crew members shook with laughter at their inside joke. As if on cue Dakota had her legs around Pattys waist her one arm around his neck and the other jabbing her seethed dagger at his ribs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He strained and cursed loudly. After seeing no escape he finally let out a breath. "Fine lass you won!" he admitted in defeat. "But how?" the newcomer asked dropping his coin into waiting hands. "Told you she's a demon" the crew member said laughing at the victory going with all the others to the winner. They picked her up on their shoulders. She sat head held high with the blade between her teeth arms in fists above her head. "You should know better." the old man helped Patty up. "Ay, I knew she'd beat me. I had to captain. I don't know if I'd get the chance again." For a big man Patty sounded as sad as a child letting go of a loved pet or toy. "To tha tavern!" one of the men yelled and the crew carried her off towards the nearest tavern./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""We're all going to miss her Patty." He old man patted his back and followed the crowed. Dakota was smiling so wide her eyes had shut at the men singing shanties and carried her. "Even the ship…"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1.5pt solid #00000a; border-left: none; border-right: none; padding-top: 0in; padding-bottom: .01in; padding-left: 0in; padding-right: 0in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The Green Dragon was the closest tavern they could find. Some of the men were already drunk past perception. The tavern was loud from all the voices. Dakota was sitting at one of the round tables with the crew./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I bet I can drink faster than you!" One of the men said to her. "In your dreams Warren!" She looked him in the eye sitting back on her seat. "Fine then!" He exclaimed raising a hand to the bar lady. "Two jugs of ale!" The men raved in excitement. "What am I gonna get when I win?" The man called Warren asked her as the jugs were set in front of them. "If. If you won." She smiled coyly at him. "Fine then you won't mind giving me a kiss seeing as you are so confident" He risked a lot grinning at her taking hold of his jug. "Fine. I want your stars then." She looked at the foreign blades shaped like stars. Warren had gotten them on a trip to the Far East. "Fine" He agreed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""One!" Dakota took hold of her jug. "Two!" A crew member yelled. "Say goodbye to them Warren…" She cooed at him. "And say hello to my lips!" He made kissy faces at her. "THREE" The man bellowed. On cue both the challengers took up the jugs and started drinking the ale. Dakota was putting it away gulp after gulp, drinking like she hadn't seen liquid in days. Warren choked and struggled to swallow so fast. "DONE!" She yelled loudly putting her jug hard onto the table wiping her mouth. A few gulps later Warren did the same. "How do you do that?" He asked between breaths. "I simply don't drink like a pussy." She puffed out her chest. "Now hand'em over." Stretching a hand out waving her fingers in waiting. "Fine." He mumbled handing her a string of leather with 6 iron throwing stars."Aww thank you Warren!" She bent over the table giving him a kiss on the cheek. He went red and not from the ale. "I got it! Ha-ha you maggots I got a kiss!" He shouted to the men. Some argued with her also wanting one and some just laughed with her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She was going to miss these scallywags she could feel it in her bones. The festivities carried on late into the night. More of the crew dropped like flies from the alcohol and some left. "Ay! Minerva!" The captain shouted from a stool at the bar. Dakota looked around to find him in the crowd. Walking to him chatting to the crewmembers on the way. "My name's not freaking Minerva old man!" Despite her voice she smiled warmly at the man. "What 'bout a drink with yer old captain, huh?" He ushered the bar lady closer. "You will always be my captain" She said taking hold of the fresh jug of ale. "How kind yer are sweet lady" He laughed as she mockingly did a plieye. "Yer know there'll always be a place on the ship for ya…" He looked at her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Derick. You, the ship and crew will always be in my heart." She patted his hand taking a seat on the stool close to her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Hope I 'm on yer list too!" Patty bellowed coming from behind the captain. Ruffling her hair. "No your place is under my boot." She said digging her heal onto the foothold of the chair. "Ouch! Ye see that captain?!" He mockingly grabbed his chest as if impaled. "Kidding Patty. I'm going to miss you too, you big brute" She said taking a drink from the jug. "I still don't know how yer are on yer feets after all that ale" He looked gesturing to the crew. "You know I don't get drunk off ale." She finished her jug. It was true, the drink did little to her. She had to drink about a barrel before she could feel the effects of the brew, but we know no human could ingest that much liquid./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Wish I had yer stomach! Ay, l 'm already as drunk as a starving cock in a roadside brothel!" Patty was drunk. His face was flushed his balance off, words even slurring a bit. "Which is why we will be going back to the ship" The captain gave him an eye shaking his head. "Will you be seeing us off tomorrow lass?" The captain asked standing from the stool. "Sure, I won't miss seeing her sails off for nothing." "Tomorrow then lass. Don't forget to sleep now." Derick patted her hand turning to go. "Ay Ay captain!" she straightened in her stool saluting her captain. "Night lass" he said chuckling with Patty straining against him out the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She had been sitting there for a while staring into her next jug of ale. Thinking of how she will miss the crew and the ship. The day she first steered the ship on her own came creeping up her memory. No wonder the men called sailing freedom of the wind. It had felt amazing. Her thoughts were interrupted by a man sitting on the stool to her left. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye. Most of the crew had left, the remainder was passed out on the chairs and floor. "What is such a pretty girl doing in a place like this?" The man was rather tall. And well built. Her eye found the pistol peeking out from the rim of his pants. Mercenary perhaps? She cocked up one eyebrow taking a big drink of her ale. "What's it look like chum, I'm drinking" Her words were blunt. She knew what was coming… "I can see that, pretty. Drink with me?" He asked pushing another jug her way. She just eyed it. Did she had idiot scribbled on her forehead or something? "No thanks bub, I've got my drink." She took another swallow of her own ale. "It's just ale pretty c'mon drink with me." He scooted closer pushing the ale along. Another man sat on her right the stool was rather close to her. She could smell him, he stank of piss, sweat and drink. "The boss offered you a drink. You better take it." He wasn't too big but was also muscled and fancying an axe in his belt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She sighed loudly. Drinking the last of her ale setting the iron jug hard on the counter. "Look, I don't want trouble leave me be." She looked at the "Boss" to her left. "Neither do we love. So if not a drink with me come sit on the nice mans lap." He patted his leg. Moving closer to her. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you, now get away before I do." She shot him a vicious look. "Listen now here slut I am going to fuck your brains our just for that!" The boss yelled. Yep the man was going to die… As if on cue of his words one of his henchmen to her right brought a arm across her chest to pin her back to him. The boss stood up standing in front of her. Her feet barely touched the ground from the man's grip. "P-please sir. I-I" she stuttered. "Such a beauty. Now hold still will you." He said raising a hand to touch her. Her expression changed from frightened to a toothy grin and dark eyes. "Sure…" She growled. After her words she head bud the man holding her. He cursed loudly grabbing his bleeding nose releasing her. She ducked low dodging a wild punch. Her leg swept around bringing the henchman to the ground. She stayed in that stance. One leg straight out and the other bent beneath her, a hand steading her on the ground./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Charles, what the hell is going on down there?" Haythem was interrupted by an ungodly racket from the tavern below. Charles stepped to the railing looking over the tavern below. "Sir, you wouldn't believe this…" Charles's voice trailed off. "What is it?" Haythem stood up walking to a spot besides Charles. He looked for the origin in the crowd following the conscious men's gazes to the bar. There on the ground was a man with a bleeding face and what looked like a woman crouched in front of a man taking a pistol from his belt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Now you will die bitch! I will just have to fuck your corpse!" The boss raised his pistol to her. Dakota leapt up onto the bar table taking the jug as she launched herself from it. She was mid-air in a backflip legs separated as if in log strides hair fanned out. Flying over the man who was shocked at her actions trying to follow her motion./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem made the connection. She was the girl from the docks. He couldn't seem to remember the name but it hit him, like the iron jug hit the back of the man's head as her feat touched the ground. Dakota. "Now will you look at that?" He leaned forward resting his arms on the railing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"The man in front of her fell to a heap on the ground. Dropping the bloody jug and grabbing her blade from its sheath in her belt. "Bitch she killed the boss! Get her!" A man shouted charging at her with his comrades. "I'm going to enjoy this…" She readied herself. The first came at her with a sword aimed at her chest. To obvious. She hit the blade with her dagger deflecting the the man to run straight into her dagger. He fell to her side. One came from her left with an axe held high. As he swung it down se sidestepped letting him pass her digging her dagger into his side. Pulling it from his falling corpse in a wild swing sending an arch of blood across the room. A line of blood drops striking her across the face. At her back was a man with another sword. She swung her leg out kicking him in the neck. The kick had her airborne and rotating. She landed with the other. The blow alone had snapped his neck. Dakota stepped over the corpses to the rest of them at the end of the bar. "So, any more of you fucks that dumb?" she shot them a look that spelled death for even the dumbest man. "Grab the men fellas let's get out of here!" A guy yelled to his comrades./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"They grabbed the bodies dragging them out. "We will find you bitch! One day!" He shouted and disappeared out the door. "Sure you will" She mumbled picking up the bent jug. It hat hair and cartilage stuck to it. She winched imagining the blow to herself. "I'll pay for this…" She looked at the angry bar lady. Wiping her dagger on her pants she seethed it again sitting back down on the stool. "Here, it's all I got left." She set two coins on the counter./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Don't bother, it's on me." A male voice was next to her. She tensed thinking it was one of the mercenaries. "I come in piece!" Haythem said raising his hands in mock defence. "Oh it's you" She said relaxing somewhat. "Yes, I saw you. You weren't lying when you told me you could hold your own." He eyed the blood on the floor. She laughed. "Yes, think I overstepped it a bit." She rubbed the back of her head laughing. "They picked the wrong fight, no need to feel sorry for them now." He laughed. Placing a hand full of coins on the counter. He leaned with one elbow on the bar top looking at her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I didn't think id find you in a place like this." He said. "I was drinking with a couple of friends…" She looked back at the table the crew had sat. "Were? What are you doing now then?" he lifted one eyebrow at her. "Now? Well now I am drinking alone I guess…" She ushered at the bar lady for a jug. "We can't have that." He chuckled. "Do you mind?" She stepped back gesturing to the open stool. "Not at all! Another one for the good man please!" she backend to the bar lady. "Oh no thanks, I don't drink that swill. Double scotch" He said. "Fancy now are we?" She laughed at him. "No my dear, I just make drinking worth the while." He laughed with her. "Well ale isn't good but it is something." She lifted the jug hungrily to her lips tipping her head back taking a few big gulps. Stray drops travelled down her chin, over the curve of her jaw and down her neck. Snaking over her colour bones and into the sweet valley of her breasts. "Delicious" She gasped wiping her mouth and the blood off her face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem could feel his arousal stir at the sight, remembering what she had done earlier that day. "Delicious indeed" he whispered. "What's that?" She looked at him not quite catching what he said. "Oh nothing of importance. How much have you had to drink?" he asked her sipping on his liquor. "Uhm… Damn… I have no idea… Will it help if I said I had stopped counting after the 10th one?" She laughed at herself. "My goodness and you are still standing?" He looked at her in surprise. "Well yes, see ale does nothing to me. I can drink as much of it as I like and I will be nothing worse for the wear." With that said she gulped down the last of her jug. The drops snaking over her tanned skin again, the gold trailing paths to her breasts./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"A brilliant idea struck Haythem. The bulge aching in his pants. "None of that then!" he said waving to the bar lady. "Time you taste the drink of the gods." The bar lady sat a glass of scotch in front of her. "That is very generous of you." She took a rather big gulp of the drink halving it immediately. She coughed and swallowed hard feeling the burn down her throat all the way to her stomach. "Damn!" She exclaimed rubbing her throat. "Slow down there. Take it easy at first, till you are used to the alcohol burn." Haythem said chuckling. "Thanks for the warning." She took a rather cautious sip. The burn already becoming duller. Her face was flushed lightly already. A pink shade creeping to her cheeks. "Tastes much better than ale though" She looked at him smiling./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""So what brings you to sweet Boston?" He asked just turning the glass in his hand. "I had to get off the ship, I want planning on going to India. And Boston is a new place for me, much like home though." She trailed off thinking about the old man who had found her. "Home? And where is this home?" he asked interested. "Doesn't matter it's not there anymore, the road is my home!" She exclaimed rather cheerful. She emptied the glass already accustom to the burn. Haythem ushered the bar lady for another. They talked about all the places they had both seen. Italy, Paris, London, islands whose names neither could pronounce./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem was only at his 3d glass and she, well she was at her 6 or 7. Well intoxicated. "And then when he pulled the fish out, it hit his square in the jaw!" She motioned with her hands telling him a story of the ship. "That must have hurt." He said. Distracted by the full on blush of her cheeks, creeping down her neck and her chest. Haythem licked his lips shifting uncomfortably on the chair. His cock straining in his pants. "It did. Dumb fuck" She laughed finishing her glass. She hummed in delight closing her eyes. The sight made Haythems need twitch. She saw him staring at her breasts. Smiling she turned to him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I think it's rather hot don't you?" She took the already cut open shirt tearing it down more. To reveal more of her mounds. Haythem swallowed hard at the sight. She took her hair in her hands and pulling them back tilting her head back and arching her body. Making her blouse pull up exposing the flesh of her stomach. Haythem groaned to the picture before him. She droped her hair smiling wildly. Her eyes glazed over from the intoxication. The bar was empty except for them and the bar lady./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""You two better wrap it up no drinks will be served and if you not staying here for the night you best get a move on." She looked from Haythem to Dakota. "Will do ma'am" Haythem finished his glass. "Damn…" Dakota muttered under her breath. "Something wrong dear?" Haythem asked looking at her slumped shoulders. "I forgot to book an inn." She looked worried. "You got rooms?" She looked at the bar lady. "No, we're full girl. Try the one inn a few blocks south from here." The bar lady said tucking some things under the counter. "Fuck, Well best get a move on then" She said taking hold of the counter to steady herself. Almost losing her balance there and then. "Nonsense. You will never be able to make the walk. Can she share a room with me?" Haythem looked at the lady. "Sure why the hell not." The woman grimaced walking away around a corner. "Come." Haythem said./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Aww coming to my rescue?" She pouted at him pulling herself up to sit on the counter. "Looks like it." He said standing up. "The room is up the stairs" he mentioned to the staircase. "I'm afraid my legs don't want to listen…" She shyly looked at the ground. "Well then I will have to carry you." He smiled. Stepping between her legs. "Sweet of you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Haythem placed his hands under her, cupping her arse. It felt good, soft and full. He twitched in his pants. Lifting her off the counter she slipped a bit falling towards him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Her womanhood pressing onto the bulge in his pants and chest pressed to his. "Feeling happy are we?" she cocked up a brow at him. "Very." He said readjusting her a bit higher. Her face found his neck. She didn't meant for it but he smelled so good, like musk and blades. She placed a soft kiss to his neck as he was carrying her across the room. Haythem felt the shudder rattle down his spine when her soft lips met his neck. He could feel her smiling against his skin. She did it again. Only lightly sucking this time loving the groan rumbling in his chest. Haythem made short work of the stairs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Upon reaching the top he saw Charles and Hicky playing a game of some sorts. "Master Haythem?" Charles asked standing up earning a protest from Hicky. "Ay look at that beauty!" Hicky said sitting back in his chair. "Make sure no-one disturbs me Charles." Dakota licked and bit softly at a sensitive spot under his ear making him groan loudly. "Ay id make sure of that." Hicky said. "Enjoy her now will you" he laughed. Charles sat back down. "Wouldn't mind fucking that beauty myself" Hicky said moving a piece./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem walked up to the door. "That want very nice of you doing that whilst in company of my friends." He pulled her back looking at her coy smile. She didn't say a word. Just snaked her tongue over her lips. Haythem looked at them pushing her back against the door. His lips found hers. Hissing her hard. She tasted sweet, good. Very, very good. He pushed his fingers against the warmth of her covered hole making her moan into his lips. He quickly snuck his tongue into her mouth. Dominating her immediately. Oh god she tasted good. He scrambled for the doorknob twisting it in haste and pushing the door open only to kick it shut behind him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""No more wait." He said against her lips. "Wha-" She began to say but was cut off when he set her on the bed climbing on top of her. Assaulting her lips once more. Dakota kissed men before. Numerous amount of times. She had hands on her body before. Just as now. Haythem had one hand on her breast. Palming and kneading the tender flesh. She moaned as fabric dragged across the tender bud. "You were very unkind to me this morning." He said pulling back from her. She heard a thump and then another, the sounds of his boots being kicked off. "I had to get your attention" her breath hitch as he gave her breast a squeeze. "You have it now and not losing it any time soon" he unclasped his cape throwing in to a corner of the room. Haythem had broad shoulders. He was big. Towering over her. He drank in her form./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""This won't do…" He mumbled looking at her breasts. "What?" she breathed. He took a fist full of fabric in his hand. "This" He started tugging it to pull it over her head but her hands stopped him. "No please Haythem." She looked at him sobering up a bit at realising what this man is going to do. "No what? Do you want to take it off instead?" He looked at her lust clouding his eyes. "No, I don't want to take it off at all" she frowned shifting underneath him trying to get out. Her leg brushed his cock making him groan. "You don't want this?" He asked hands now at the side of her head. Kissing her neck and shoulder. "The kissing is fine but I don't intend to sleep with you." She glared at him pushing against his chest. "Too late." He said taking her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head. "Wait. Please you don't have to do this." Worry shot through her eyes. Hayterm sat up on her hips. "Oh…" He shifted rubbing his contained cock against her. "But I do." He took her shirt in the fee hand and yanked hard. A terrible ripping noise echoed through the room with her scream./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Oh god" He whispered at the sight of her two perfectly round breasts and flat planes of her stomach. "You are ravishing." He bent down taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked and licked at the bud till it was hard in his mouth. "Stop this" she said to him wriggling. He bit down on the bud. "Fuck!" she breathed. He reached up taking off his hat and throwing it somewhere in the room. He took the leather band from his hair. It was quite a long strand of leather. He folded it twice over in his hand. Wrapping it around her wrists. He tied her to the headboard. Terror welled in her chest. "There now, I can get to work." He bent down kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He was on his knees again moving down her body. His lips trailed a path to her collar bone kissing and nipping it. "Stop this please I beg you" she wined in fear. Haythem as a response bit down hard earning a cry from her. He moved his lips to one of her breasts taking the nipple into his mouth again. His hand on the other not to neglect it. "So sweet." He whispered against her flesh earning involuntary shivers from her. "You really are a prize my dear." He said his lips leaving her breasts kissing and suckling their way down her stomach. "A prize indeed." He dipped his tongue into her bellybutton. That earned a gasp from her. He smiled./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"His hand loosened the button on her pants and then the lacings. "No, please I will do anything for you. Just don't do this." She bent her neck to look down at him. "What if the anything I request is this?" He looked back at her. His hands loosening the belt that had her dagger and stars on tossing it mindlessly to the side. The clank of hard metal echoed through the room. "If…" She swallowed hard as he slowly began pulling down her pants. "If you want release. I-I…" She struggled to bring the words to her lips. "You will?" He asked leisurely kissing her hip still pulling down her pants. "I will…" she swallowed hard again. "Suck you off…" She knew he wasn't going to settle for a meagre hand job./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem hummed against her flesh. Soft curls were beginning to peek over the rim of her pants. "br /You would do that?" He asked not stopping. "Yes. Just please stop this." She tried to close her thighs to stop him from revealing her more. "I was planning on having my dick in your mouth anyway." He looked up at her, a smirk on his lips. With one hard tug he had her pants to her ankles. His one hand pressing open her thighs. Dakota was strong in her legs but she was still under the influence of alcohol which weakened her meagre attempts at protest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I wonder how many men had you laying beneath them spread like this." He said a hand snaking up her thighs. "How many had you moaning beneath them." He cupped her swollen lips despite her protests she was aroused. "Hmm?" he coaxed an answer by delving his one finger between her folds. Making her hiss with an intake of breath. "Please! Please stop!" She still tried to close herself to him only making him move against her. "How many?" His voice was loud and demanding. He slipped his thumb over her clit. "Nobody ok!" She shouted pulling her head back and biting her lip. "No one? So what you mean to tell me a temptress like yourself never had the touch of a man?" He slipped his thumb over the nub again loving the involuntary spasm of her legs. "Not there no" She blushed. Despite her ways. Despite her power in seducing men Dakota… Dakota was…"I'm a virgin" She breathed looking down at him with a tear rolling down her cheek./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""My my, a virgin? How do I not believe you?" Haythems finger between her folds pressed a bit deeper feeling the warm wetness betraying her sense. His finger found her hole. "I am! Please believe me and let me go!" She begged straining her neck. "Let's validate that shall we?" Haythem smiled and dipped his finger into her hole. She was tight indeed. Around his one finger her flesh strained. He pressed in deeper till he felt the small obstruction. "Well now." He pulled it back a bit and twitched the finger in her. Earning a gasp from her lips as her eyes were screwed shut. "Looks like you were telling the truth after all…" He pulled out earning a whimper from her lips./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Please, p-please. I-I beg you let me go." The intrusion had hurt her immensely she was aching already. Dakota wasn't weak, she was barely ever showing fear. But now? Her resolve was breaking and Haythem could see it. "I can't let you go now my dear. After just learning what a prize you really are?" He moved up her body, not removing his hand though. "I have to claim you." Haythem was hard. He was aching from the strain on his pants. He bent down to kiss her forehead. As he pulled back he brushed his thumb over her clit once more before removing his hand. He loved the sound of her gasp and the twitch in her muscles./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""My prize." He started to undo his buttons of his overcoat rolling it off his shoulders. He made quick work of his shirt dropping it down the side of the bed. He was muscled. Scars littered his slightly tanned alabaster body. He was beautiful. Dakota thought. But under this circumstances he was terrifying. "I am going to show you all the pleasures a man can bring to you" He stood standing beside her head as he started discarding his weapons. After setting his pistol, sword and bracer on the bedside table. He loosened his pants. Dakota looked away in disgust of this man. "Look at me girl." He said softly still working the lacings of his pants. She simply ignored him. "I said LOOK at me!" He yelled a big rough hand grabbing her chin and yanking her head to look at him. "You will look at me and dare take away your eyes and I will tell my men to slaughter those drunken sailors downstairs" He dug his fingers into her cheeks. "Am I clear?" She did nothing but a tear rolled down her cheek. "Good girl." Haythem patted her reddened cheek going back to his pants. "After all I want you to see what you will later feel." He smiled at her. The curve of his lips sickened her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem let out a loud groan as his cock sprang free of its prison hitting him on the belly. Dakotas eyes widened. He was huge! Haythem had his head back revelling in the sensation of freedom a hand at the base of his cock. He was thick and long. Her eyes were still wide with fear as Haythem looked down at her. "Like what you see?" He smirked pumping his hard length once stepping out of his pants. All she could do was look up at him. "Don't be afraid dear girl." He cooed. "I will help make it easier for you." He stepped closer to her face. "Let me take you up on that previous offer." He bent over her. His hard cock mere inches from her face. He untied her from the bed but her wrists were still boned. "Don't try anything stupid now" He said to her catching her looking at his weapons./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Now," He pulled her up by her hair. She had her legs off the bed sitting in front of him. "Suck." He demanded pushing his length against her cheek. Oh god please. She begged in her mind. Dakota had sucked men off before but this, this monstrous size intimidated her. Haythem still with a hand in her hair pulled her head towards him. "Come now." He looked impatiently down at her. She brought her bound wrists up taking the base of his length between her fingers. He hissed at the sudden coldness. With a heavy breath she kissed his velvety head. Haythem hummed above her. The sound vibrating in his chest. She snaked a tongue out to lick the slit of his head. "Yes my dear." He breathed hungry eyes looking down at her. She pumped the base of his cock in her hands. "That's it…" He cooed rubbing her hair./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dakota took his whole head into her mouth. She already felt so full. Haythem groaned at the sensation of cold and hot on his need. She snaked her tongue under the head in her mouth. Nudging the flesh. "So good." He said rather breathy, fingers knotting in her hair. She started to suck softly on him taking a bit more into her mouth. She was still well away from having the complete member inside. Her tongue nudged and traced the veins on the bottom of his throbbing member. She nudged all the right places, sucked hard at just the right times. Haythem began rocking his hips against her mouth. "Experienced are we?" he didn't wait for an reply but thrusted into her till he hit the back of her throat./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dakota made a gaging sound at the sudden intrusion. She gained control breathing in gasps trough her nose. She sucked on him more. "Yes my dear tha-" Haythem was cut off from his own gasp as she swallowed around his length. Her hands pumped at the remainder of the dick wanting to get this man satisfied so she could get the hell out of here. She sucked and swallowed more around his dick. "So good." He moaned pushing in more. She moaned around his cock in protest feeling him closing the little airway she had. The sound sent vibrations on his shaft making him busk his hips and thrusting hard into her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dakota only had a hands length left till he was completely seethed but held her grip as a barrier. Haythem was grunting and rocking his hips against her face a hand on her head holding her. "Oh god yes." Not realising her mistake she groaned in protest. This sent Haythem into a wild state. He took his other hand pinching her nose cutting off her air supply and thrusted into her deep and hard. She gagged and swallowed. Groaning hard in protest only making the man enjoy it more. "Fuck!" he breathed hard thrusting into her once more before spilling his seed. His cum shot down her throat in hard spurts. Haythem let go of her nose and pulled out slightly still twitching from his climax./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dakota heaved for breath and swallowed the seed in her throat. "Yes drink it all up." He pushed into her again. Dakota went on to suck him clean and then licked his shaft to get all the remnants of white off. He pulled back from her crouching in front of her. "See that wasn't so bad." He smiled wiping cum and spit off her cheek. "I kept my end of the deal, now let me go." She said to him coarsely still recovering from her almost suffocation. "I didn't say anything about letting you go." He stood up pushing her back on the bed. "But you said the offer-" She was cut off as something hard and wet rubbed against her leg./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dakota looked down to see his size hadn't decreased at all. He was still hard. "I said I was going to make it easier, which I did. Going in dry would hurt much more." He grinned at her tying her wrists back to the headboard. "What? No! Please! I did what you asked now please let me go!" she struggled against him. A hard slap echoed in the silence as she stilled and her cheek burned. He had struck her. "Keep still and I will spare you pain." He looked angrily down at her. "Fuck you!" She spat at him. No man hit her and lived to tell the tale. With her new fire she struggled against him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He pushed her shoulders down and pinned her legs with his. "I intend to." He growled down at her. He bent licking one of her nipples. "I swear I will fucking kill you!" She shouted wriggling to get him off her. But he didn't budge. "So feisty, I like that in a woman." He went to kiss her neck. "Coward, tying me up because you know I will beat you!" She sneered at him. He bit down hard puncturing her flesh. She cried out in pain. Grabbing her chin gain digging his fingers into her flesh. "Listen here, I can see you don't care for your own pain. But I will have my men rape and burn those fucking sailors of yours alive. You got that?" He let go of her. "You wouldn't." She narrowed her eyes to him calling his bluff. "Try me." He looked her in the eye. "Charles? I know you can hear me. Are there still sailors down there?" He called. "Uhm, yes sir." The handle of the locked door twitched./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""No, please. Please leave them alone! They did nothing to you!" Images of the burning ship and crew flashed in her eyes. "Charles will you do me a favour?" He said not taking his eyes off her. "Please no, I, you have me I will…" Her voice trailed off. Tears ran from her eyes soaking her hair. "All I need for you is to be a good little prize." He said wiping away her tears. She didn't say anything just looked away. "That's better" He smirked. "Sir?" Came the concerned voice at the door. "Never mind Charles!" Haythem called to the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Now where were we." He said looking at her body. "Oh yes. You have to be punished for what you just did. We don't want you rebelling and all." He chuckled moving down her body. His knees wedging her legs open wide exposing her to him. "You really are beautiful" He said kissing her thigh. Dakota didn't react just silently looked away. She felt a finger enter her hole, the wrong one… she gasped loudly at the stinging pain of being entered dry by the finger. "I intend of saving you for last but I can take your arses virginity as punishment." He pumped the one finger in and out of her not waiting for her to adjust./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He slipped in one more digit extracting a painful cry from her. "Does it hurt?" He asked pumping his fingers in and out of her. She simply nodded frantically, eyes screwed shut. He plunged in another digit. She want even use to two but was now wildly stretched by three of his not all that small fingers. "It, h-hurts" she said barely whispering. "I know my dear but punishment isn't supposed to feel good now." He worked his fingers inside of her. Stretching her and rubbing her walls. Suddenly when she thought this could only get worse. He pulled out. Leaving her to feel empty. She was right, thinking the worst was coming. She looked down at him as he braced on leg against his shoulder./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She felt something press at her entrance. "Let's hope for your sake I haven't dried to much." Dakota screamed. The whole inn could probably hear it. Haythem had pushed into her in one thrust seethed inside her to the hilt. He had been almost dry. She was shaking, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. "Tsk tsk, my dear. It will feel better shortly" He patted her stomach. It felt like a fire was burning between her legs as he stretched her. "You're so tight." He breathed hard. Moving only slightly inside her. "Your little ass is spreading so nicely for me." He pulled out almost all the way only leaving his head inside her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dakota knew not to hope for the best. Haythem thrusted into her again. Burring himself balls deep in her warm arse. "You are such a prize indeed." He groaned on top of her. Dakota was sure she was torn, each thrust inside her making her feel like a fiery poker was being jabbed in her. Haythem moaned hard as he angled his hips better seeming to burry himself even deeper. "Relax my pet, being so. Ugh. God damn tight only hurts you more." He pushed into her. Honestly she tried to relax but the act seemed impossible to the pain. She just had to wait it out./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem started to speed up grunting more loudly with every thrust inside of her. His eyes found her breasts bobbing to his thrusts. He bent down to suckle on one teat while moving in her. "You are so much" He moaned to her involuntarily clenching around him. "Better than any of those…" Moan. " Than my comrades out there…" He bit softly on her nipple. So he had his way with his men as well?" Charles was a good rider, let's see how you fare." Before she could contemplate the term she was flipped onto her stomach and Haythem was underneath her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dakotas shoulders strained at the pull and the twist. She sat on Haythems length now. "So good my dear" He breathed putting his hands under her thighs lifting her up. And then taking away the support slamming her down on him. Dakota cried out in pain from being penetrated so deeply. "Ride me." He barked still pushing her up and down. "I said ride me!" He punched her in the stomach making topple forward onto his chest. She sat up catching her breath and tucking her legs in under her. She pulled up a bit. "More" He growled. And she did so. Pulling almost all the way. "That's enough." He said putting his hands on her hips. He pushed down making her slam his length into her. Earning another cry from her and another throaty moan from him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dakota didn't feel anything but the splitting pain. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "You do ride better than that sod." He moaned under her. With every down words motion she did he met her halfway with a thrust. "Faster, ride me faster my prize." He looked at her, where he sank into her sweet warmth. The sight itself almost sent him over the edge. She sped up. Everything came as an automated muscle memory now. She felt numb. Emotionally numb. She didn't even cry anymore, didn't winch at the pain. Nothing. "Oh god, you look so beautiful my pet" Haythem said. If he thought this was beauty anyway. He looked her over as he pounded into her tender flesh. Her eyes were shut. Hair clinging to her in tendrils of black against her golden skin. Breasts bobbing up and down with every thrust. Stomach muscles tensed and relaxed to keep the motion going. Her long slender legs supporting her and clenching to give her the motion she needed./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem started to lose all rhythm. His hands clasped onto her hips. She felt like he was going to crush the bone as he relentlessly slammed into her. She gasped despite herself as she was filled to the brim with hot fluid. He quivered still pushing into her as he released his seed deep inside her. He filled her up so much that it was starting to drip out of her. Leaking down her legs and onto his length again. "Now did you enjoy your punishment?" He smirked at her as she involuntarily slumped against her. Haythem could she her tear stricken cheeks and he stroked her hair as she laid on his chest./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""You are a work of art my dear. You must be tired." He waited for a reaction but she gave none. "But I fear" She could feel him growing hard inside her again. "That I am far from done." He flipped her back onto her back. She just laid there staring at the ceiling. He pulled out of her kissing her cheek, down her neck, her shoulders and collarbone. She tried desperately to ignore him and focus on something else. She imagined the forest of her home, streams, trees, birds. The wind and how it blew her hair as she dived into the river. "Answer me!" His voice ripped her out of the memory. She shifted her gaze to a random spot between his brows not wanting to see those cold eyes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I still want you." He caressed her cheek. "I want you to feel pleasure. I am nothing but nice to you and you don't even say anything?" He grabbed her cheeks hard. "Answer me when I am talking to you!" He shouted. She shook her face free from his hold. "What do you want me to say?! Should I thank you?! Ok you want thanks? Thank you for fucking raping me!" She spat into his face. He just chuckled darkly. "It's not called rape it you want it." He hit her square in the jaw with a heavy fist. "You slut you opened up so eagerly to me, rode me like a fucking horse and now you say I raped you?" He took hold of her. Blood ran down her chin and neck from a split lip. "Do you want to feel what rape really feels like? Huh?!" He shook her. "I was going to be gentle. I was going to make you feel pleasure. I wanted you to enjoy this." He looked over her body covered in bruises. "But you like this don't you? You dirty whore you. You like it when I hurt you." She spat at him again blood and saliva on his face. "You will learn respect!" He hit her again making her see stars./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I will let you feel what it really feels like to be raped. Too bad though, I wanted you to enjoy this as much as I do." He separated her legs. She knew what was coming next. "You only have yourself to blame for this. If only you were a good girl, I would have made you drunk with pleasure!" He grabbed her thighs that was definitely going to leave a mark. "I was going to be nice, but look where my niceties has brought me!" He slid down her body and bit down hard on her thigh making her cry out in pain. "You like this don't you?" He pressed onto the shallow wound. He took his bracer from the nightstand putting it onto his wrist. "You like the pain…" He trailed out the word. As soon as he said it her released his hidden blade and dragged it lightly down the side of her body. Leaving a shallow cut all the way from her breast down to her hip. She only bit her lip./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Cry for me." He returned the hidden blade into the bracer with a flick of his wrist. Rubbing down the cut with a finger. "I want to see those tears. I want to hear you." He breathed his hand reaching the bite on her thigh. He dug his fingers into the wound. This earned him a groan of pain. "You cried before, cry again. Cry for me!" He plunged a bloodied finger into her neglected hole earning a soft whimper form her. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to let this man break her. "You cried so easily then, when I was pleasing you so kindly why don't you do now?" he slipped another digit into her making her tense and bite her lip. "Cry for me my prize!" He immediately slipped a third finger inside of her. She arched her back crying softly. "What was that I could not hear you?" He took the fingers from her. He probed at her left shoulder for a specific hollow spot. "No point in action strong my dear." He brought his head down to her ear and whispered. "Cry for me…" He found the spot and ejected his hidden blade piercing her right trough the hollow spot./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Her eyes widened her mouth agape with a cry. "That's it, that I have to take such measures. Tsk tsk, you should be ashamed of yourself." He returned the blade and placing his fingers on the wound. "So beautiful…" He drew a line from the wound to her neck. "Red and gold…" He whispered. "But I am yet to see tears… I want tears." She was breathing hard. Trying so desperately to keep control. But the stab he gave her awoke all of her senses. She could feel every bruise, every pain. "I know how I can get my tears… " I will not cry. She repeated inside her head. His fingers found her entrance again jabbing all three his fingers into her at once. She closed her eyes at the pain and her body jerked. 'I will not cry'. "I am going to make you scream my name." He pumped his fingers in and out of her a few times. 'I will not cry.' "I will make you beg for mercy" He pulled out his fingers. Spreading her thighs more positioning herself. She could feel his sticky head against her entrance. 'I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.' She chanted in her mind. "Cry my pet… Cry!" He thrusted into her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She could feel the tare. She could feel a hot pain shoot trough her body. She could feel him intruding. Her back arched lifting her almost completely off the bed. Her eyes flew open. She screamed. Her cries echoing through the room into the tavern behind it. Probably into the streets as well. She knew what pain was, what getting stabbed and shot was. Getting beaten was… But this she couldn't describe. She whimpered the last of her scream ringing in her ears. He was already buried balls deep in her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""Uh… Dakota dear, you are so tight." He threw his head back at the feeling of the constricting flesh. "P-please stop…" She could barely master the strength to speak. "I can't stop, you see." He started to pull out only igniting the burning pain more. "You feel too good to stop." He pushed in slowly this time. "So good." His hands were on her sides gripping her with enormous amount of strength. "P-please" She whispered. The pain was driving her mad. "Does it hurt my dear?" She could only nod feeling that her voice would fail her. "Does it really hurt that much?" She nodded again. "Then cry!" He yelled angling himself when he pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in with immense force. Dakota was withering in pain. She felt like she was being split in two. And… something else. Other type of shivers ran down her legs making her groan a bit. it was a tightness in her lower parts. A feeling she never felt before./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem knew he was spot on with his accuracy seeing the confusion spread on her face. "Feels good?" She didn't react. He rammed in her hitting that spot yet again. She groaned despite herself from the pain mixed with this… feeling she felt. "Yes, feel me my dear." He did it again and again. A couple of hard thrusts later and that feeling was gone masked by the intense pain. She was groaning beneath him but not in pleasure./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem could feel his balls pulling in tight, he wouldn't last much longer. His thrusts became more urgent, more frantic. He slid his hands to her hips pulling her to him with every jerk of his hips. Her arms ached in protest as they were steadily being pulled out of their sockets. "P-please! Haythem! Y-you're hurting me!" she desperately pleaded with him. But her pleas fell on deaf ears as he just continued ramming into her. The wound on her shoulder gushed blood that was starting to cake in her hair. She was in a world of pain./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Haythem grinned darkly at her sight slipping a hand between them sticking in one finger along with his cock. She gasped. "I'm still waiting for those tears my sweet." He curved his fingers up with every thrust of his cock sending her into spasms of pain. "I-t hurts" She whispered. "S-top plea-se" She could feel herself breaking. This was all too much. As if seeing her borderline he entered one more finger. Thrust. And another. Her cries came as music to his ears and his penetration became more erratic losing all rhythm. He moaned loudly, jerking inside her. He buried himself as deep as he could go. His free hand grabbing one of her breasts squeezing it relentlessly as he spilled his seed in her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"She felt pain from the hot liquid in her. Like salt in her wounds. "There now." He breathed hard pulling his cock from her letting a flood of cum free to flow out of her abused hole. His dick was streaked in white and red. She was definitely tore. Her eyes was glued to the ceiling as he bent over to her. Kissing her forehead. "Thanks to you, your worthless crew lives to see another day." He stroked her cheek. A tear she had been fighting slipped from her eye. He only chuckled form the sight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He took her discarded blouse from up the floor and wiped himself clean. It was stained red with her blood. "It has been a long time since anyone had satisfied me quite like you." He slipped on his pants again holstering his array of weapons. "I'll keep these safe for you." He knotted her belt with her weapons to his. Grabbing his shirt off the floor and putting it on. Her eyes never left the ceiling. "Stick with ale next time." He laughed opening the door./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"More tears streamed down her face as he exited the room. It didn't bother her that he left the door open for everyone outside to see her exposed body. Nothing bothered her. She just wanted to disappear. "Charles, see to her will you." Haythem gestured towards the body on the bed. "Clean her up and do what you can for her, I doubt she will make it but see what can be done." With that Haythem walked down the stairs and out the inn. Charles listened for the door downstairs as it closed he stood up walking to his masters room. Hicky was short to follow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"What Charles saw took him by surprise. He knew Haythem could be a bit rough sometimes but this. This was, cruel. The feisty beauty from before laid mangled on the bed. Her wrists tied and bleeding. Leaving dried paths of blood down her arms. Her hair wildly strewn across the pillows and caked in places under her shoulders. There was a bleeding wound on her left shoulder masking her body there in red. Her collarbone was bit open and her one breast was already turning blue in what looked to be finger marks. Down the right side of her body was a long dried bloody line. Various blue and red bruises littered her stomach hips and thighs. Which also held a bloody bite mark. Between her legs were just a messy mix of semen and blood. Some still leaking from her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"But her face. Her face was the thing that disturbed Charles the most. Her lower lip was split causing dried bloody lines down her cheeks and chin. Dried tear paths and fresh ones. Her eyes… the fiery green eyes he had seen this morning. They were dead. Glassed over form blood loss. He would have thought her dead if it weren't for the quivering rise and fall of her chest. He went towards the bed cutting off the red leather that held her wrists bound. She didn't move but let her arms fall to the bed. He sat down next to her. Slipping his arm behind her back and supporting her up./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Dakota wasn't even afraid of these men. The thought that they would do the same to her crossed her mind but she was too weak to do anything about it. Charles propped her up but she was limp in his arms he put one arm around his neck to steady her. Her head fell forward. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he said softly. He genuinely felt sorry for the girl in his arms. "k-m-li" She whispered. Not moving. "What is that?" he said gently placing a finger under her chin coaxing up her head. He was met with big green glassy eyes looking straight into his soul. "Kill me…" She breathed before her eyes rolled back and she went totally limp in his arms./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"He sat there shocked. Haythem was a cruel man but doing this? If anyone had said him to have done this he would have struck them down for lying. He slipped another hand under her legs picking her up. "Hicky, pull the sheets off will you." He said to the shocked and silent man in the doorway. The other man moved sluggishly pulling off the souled sheets and kept only the cleanest looking pillow on the mattress. Charles laid her down on the bed gently. Taking off his coat and covering her./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;""I like it rough with my women…" Hicky began. "But this, I don't think the devil himself would've done this." Hicky took off his hat in respect and sadness. "Go get Benjamin. She needs a doctor." Charles said looking down at the still form. She looked so peaceful as if sound asleep. "Why not take her to the doc himself." Hicky questioned him. He looked out the window seeing the snow coming down. And back at her brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "If she doesn't die here she would definitely die out there." With that Hicky hurried out the room./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"Charles pulled a chair closer sitting by her side. "I'm so sorry." He whispered./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1.5pt solid #00000a; border-left: none; border-right: none; padding-top: 0in; padding-bottom: .01in; padding-left: 0in; padding-right: 0in; line-height: 108%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"strongOk guys! That's it for chapter one! Please tell me what you think? I apologise if my tenses are a mess, I'm trying! English isn't my main language but I really do love it. So please tell me where I can improve be it how I write or what I write. I accept criticism too you know! One can only grow from it. Yes? No? hahahaha ok then! Well I will have the next chapter up in no time. Please feel free to ask me any questions either by message or review./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"emstrongLove/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .11in; line-height: 108%;"emstrong-Crystal/strong/em/p 


End file.
